


Ten Days of SiMarkus with Sabrina!

by BreenieLee



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, ten days of simarkus with sabrina
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 10:05:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17506538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreenieLee/pseuds/BreenieLee
Summary: I believe in this ship so *hardcore* I created a ten day challenge over on tumblr (@sabrinaleethings)In which every day, for a consecutive ten days I'll be posting a new one shot dedicated to our favorite gay androids!Here's The Prompt:Day One: CoffeeDay Two: FirstsDay Three: HumanDay Four: AfraidDay Five: WinterDay Six: LaughsDay Seven: LifeDay Eight: LoveDay Nine: DeathDay Ten: Friends





	1. Chapter 1

Ten Days of SiMarkus

_ Day One: Coffee _

 

“ _ Good morning, Carl. _ ” RK200’s voice was velvet smooth as he reached to open the blinds. Autumn’s golden sunlight poured in through the bedroom windows, leaving everything in its path warmed and highlighted. 

The quick unveiling of the unforgiving sunlight made the older man groan with an exaggerated irritance. Carl slowly opened his eyes as barely audible words slurred from his lips.

The android turned to face the man in bed, the sun behind him casted a halo around his clean shaven head, and his emerald eyes seemed to sparkle in the glow.

“It’s November twenty-fifth, currently sixty-two degrees fahrenheit” The android started. As he continued, he slowly made his way to the bedside of artist and father-figure, Carl Manfred. “Temperatures might reach sixty-eight degrees today, with possible rain showers later this evening.” The frail man groaned and rubbed his face with his hands, the sun reflected off of his tattoos that circled like serpents up his forearms. “You have no scheduled meetings today, though it is recommended that you return a few of those calls to the auctioneers that you’ve been so vocal about ignoring.”  

Through lazy fingers and a scrunched brow, Carl sighed. “What would I do without ya, Markus.” 

The android shifted on the bed, his eyes scanned the bedside table as he calculated how much medicine needed to be administered that particular morning.

The android reached for the CyberSyringe and opened his other palm. “May I have your arm, Carl?” 

The human removed his hands from his face and stared at his android. “If I say no?”

Markus chuckled and then sighed at the man’s no doubt attempt at sarcasm.

“I’d have to force you then, Carl. We both know who’d win that one.” Markus winked, and received a light laugh in response.

“True that, son. True that.” The man’s eyes burned into the android as he finished up administering the medicine. “Humans are such fragile creatures. It still shocks me how I’ve made it this long.”

Markus was used to this kind of conversation coming from Carl. Recently though, it’s been more frequent than not and to his surprise, it _ worried _ him a little.

“It’s because you’ve been so good at taking your medication. Nothing wrong with a little outside help.” The android put the high-tech syringe back in the drawer and stood. “No-one’s born perfect.” 

“Yeah, I guess that’s so.” 

The android moved to roll over Carl’s wheelchair, his feet were silent on the carpet as he neared the bedside once more.

“Time to ‘sieze the day!’, right Carl?” 

The man smiled. His whole face lifted at the happiness that lightened his otherwise old and disheveled features. Markus felt the  _ very _ odd urge to paint him. To keep that kind of happiness forever. 

“Right, Markus.” The android bent over and in one fluid motion transferred the older man to his chair. “You know, sometimes I think you’re a little more human than the rest of us.” His voice was quite and slurred, but Markus’ advanced hearing hardware heard it perfectly. 

_ I wish _ , the android thought to himself. 

…

The stroll to the kitchen was nothing short of programming perfection. For the past four years, every morning, save for the few accounts that Carl was too sick to make it out of bed, Carl and his android walked the same path from the bedroom, to the bathroom, to the kitchen precisely at the same time every day. 

Though for Markus, today - November twenty-fifth - things felt different to him. The ride through the front hallway enchanted him in a way he’d never experienced before. Carl’s paintings on the wall felt  _ alive _ to him, silly because he  _ knew _ he shouldn’t be feeling anything, but the amazement was still there. The taxidermied giraffe and pouncing wolf near the dining room entrance left the android in a foggy mental haze, as if his processors were barely working. Wild animals in the states had been extinct for decades now, and it only made Markus feel more hollow, and saddened that humans could ruin such a beautiful thing.

Apparently, Carl noticed too. “You alright there Markus?” The man turned slightly in his chair to face the android.

Markus blinked rapidly as if to clear the mental sluggishness, his LED spun gold for barely a second before beaming blue again. “Of course, Carl.” 

Back to their normal pace, Markus pushed the human up to the end of the dining room table before padding away to the kitchen to cook up breakfast.

“If there’s something on your mind, you know you can tell me, right?” The human’s voice was soft, and suggestive. No demand, no order, if Markus  _ wanted  _ to tell him, he had the option to. He had the opportunity like a human to decide. It- confused him.

“I appreciate your concern, Carl. I’m alright.” The android smiled a synthetic grin at the man and began to pull ingredients out of the cupboards to make breakfast.

After the eggs and all of it’s toppings were being cooked in a pan, the android set to brewing a cup of coffee for Carl.

“It looks like I need to go shopping. After today, you’re going to be all out of coffee, eggs, and other various items.” 

The human nodded, his attention was focused on the news coverage blaring through the television. 

“After breakfast you can go, then.”

Markus ground the coffee, and placed it in the filter to be brewed. After turning the pot on, the android turned to serving the food. “I could just order it and have it delivered if you want.” 

A plate of two scrambled eggs, topped with onion, low fat cheese, diced broccoli, and other spices was presented to the painter.

“No no- I’ll be fine. Fresh air might do you some good anyhow.” 

The android nodded and proceeded pour a steaming cup of coffee. Two sugars, and no milk- just as Carl prefers. 

“As you wish Carl, after I get things cleaned up from breakfast I can make the trip.” The older man nodded as he shoveled egg into his face. “Would you like me to get you anything else while I’m out?”

Carl patted his mouth dry with a napkin and turned off the television. “I think I’m gonna need more linseed oil if I ever wanna get this painting finished.”   
The android’s LED flickered golden as he made a mental note. 

“You got it.” The android smiled and began to clean the pots and pans used to make breakfast. Strangely enough, Markus found that he actually  _ enjoyed _ making Carl breakfast. Programming and software aside, the android was content, and always pleased to help the human whenever he can. 

Once the cleaning was done, he cleared Carl’s plate (he opted to keep sipping at the coffee as he worked), and moved the artist to his studio.

Just before turning to leave, Carl’s voice stopped him. “You take your time today, Markus. Enjoy the sunshine, take a walk, take it easy.” 

The android’s synthetic skin warmed at the care in the man’s voice.

“I won’t be long.” The android smiled and tapped his temple with his finger. “Call me if you need anything.”

“ _ Yeah, yeah _ …” His voice disappeared into the clatter and clanking of glass jars as he began to prep his workstation to paint.

The android turned on his heel and headed out into the busy streets of Detroit, leaving the human artist in his own little world of color and peace.

…

 

Tuesdays had always been the best time to go shopping, Markus concluded. His sneakers scuffed the dirty pavement as he strutted down a near empty sidewalk. 

Tuesdays were the least busy in town, and thus gave him the lowest probability of being stopped or berated by angry human protestors in the streets. 

It had only happened a handful of times in the past, but the most recent encounter the android had with an angry human, landed him in CyberLife urgent care with a fractured skull plate and memory corruption. Carl was also left with a few hundred dollars left in his bank account. 

The android sighed and surveyed his surroundings. First stop would be the paint shop, and the farthest he’d have to travel to pick up all of the necessary supplies Carl needed.

The bright neon lights and reflections from the sun made the open glass windows of Bellini Paints sparkle and shine. It was also easily Markus’ favorite place to go- it was always empty and there was always just a single CyberLife android employee working the counter. 

After wirelessly depositing money into the account of the employee, the android left the paint shop with two bags filled with supplies. Carl had told him to get the linseed oil, but the android also knew the painter well enough that he was running out of yellow oil paint and blank canvass. 

There was also a sale on brushes and finishing spray, that the android opted to stock up on those as well. Surely Carl would be pleased at the deal.

Markus’ lip slightly curled into a half smile as he imagined the joy his human would feel when he would be presented with new paint and supplies- it was easily the best way to make an artist smile. 

Markus liked when Carl was happy.

Next stop: grocery store for coffee and other household essentials. 

The final stop of the android’s roster for the day led him down a side street, all but forgotten by normal society. Dumpsters and unconscious homeless humans lined the two sides of the street. 

Markus pitied the humans. 

He couldn’t place a finger on why exactly, but to him it almost didn’t seem fair that there were humans living with grotesque amounts of money, while others were confined to the outcasted society. 

The crimson autumn sun was eclipsed by the tall buildings as he made his way through the abandoned streets of detroit. 

_ Take it easy _ , Carl had said. The android slowed his brisk pace into a comfortable slow stroll and turned the corner- headed east and aimed for Shiny’s Grocery Mart, Carl’s favorite place to get his exotic spices and imported coffee beans.

“ _ The fuck did I tell you, tin can!? _ ” A loud and gritty voice bounced off of the flat faces of professional buildings and echoed through the street. Markus found it difficult to place the exact location of the voice, the sound seemed to reverberate all around him.

“ _ Stand up and fight me, asshole _ .” The RK200 grit his teeth- the tall and swaying profile of a man came into view on the opposite side of the street. 

Markus recognized this human- the long greasy hair, baggy pants and stained jacket- it was the same man that had tried to attack him a few weeks ago. Markus had a police man to stop it from going further but…

The android stopped walking and watched.

Across the street, laid an android. His hands were covering his ears as he lay in a fetal position under the constant kicks from the human towering above him. The cracking and splintering of the PL600’s plastic internal structures rang in Markus’ ears. 

The prone android’s white CyberLife uniform was already stained a bright electric blue, and his sandy blond hair was matted to his face. 

“ _ You’re nothing but goddamn machine _ ” the human growled as his foot connected again with the android’s stomach. Markus winced, the bags in his hands forgotten as they fell to the ground.

The blond android stuttered as he tried to speak. “P-Plea-”

The words were lost in a soft grunt as another kick found the android’s chin. 

_ Just a machine. Not true! Not fair.  _

_ Not fair. _

Markus stood frozen in place, his hands shook in tight fists at his sides as a pulsing red, virtual wall blocked him from proceeding further to help. 

Another kick to the android.

Markus punched the virtual wall.

His processors screamed instability.

The blonde android began to cry.

Markus slammed his weight into the wall again, the heat in his chest and the whirling of his head made him dizzy.

Again, he was notified of  system instability.

The human spat on the android’s face and begin to turn and walk away.

Markus slammed one and final fist into the wall that separated him from the human. All of the frustration, and desperation, the fear and sadness all boiled in the android’s chest as he used all of his strength to shatter the wall in front of him.

For the last time, Markus was notified about his system instability. And the freedom never felt so good.

RK200 sprinted across the abandoned street and made his way directly to the human that was attempting to hide in the shadows. 

“Hey!” The human turned and faced Markus. His eyes were bloodshot and his breath reeked of death and decay laced with ungodly amounts of alcohol.

“What do you-”   
Markus stood eye level with the human. “Do you remember me?” The anger fought to free itself as Markus stood deathly still in front of the man that almost beat him too.

“ _ The fuck- _ ?” The human let out a half laugh between his chapped and cracked lips and began to turn away.

“You have no right to attack us.” The man continued walking, his back completely turned to Markus.

The scuffs of his boots on the concrete echoed and mixed with Markus’ calls.

“ _ We are not your slaves, and you sure as hell don’t own us. _ ” Even the birds seemed to still at the android’s voice. 

The human turned to face Markus. 

Markus stepped closer to the human.

“ _ Fu- _ ” 

The man’s mouth instantly became preoccupied with the android’s fist as they collided.

Red blood splattered on the sidewalk as the human growled and spit out a tooth. 

“Apologize.” As if he were a father talking to a young child, the android’s voice was stone against the wheezing that sounded behind him, and the swearing that echoed in front of him.

“ _ You’re insa- _ ” Another right hook sent the human falling to his rear, and he whined at the impact.

Something snapped in Markus, all of the anger that constricted his core bled into an uncontrollable sadness. 

“Apologize!” RK200 screamed. Saline tears began dripping from his emerald eyes- he felt as though all of his emotions were suddenly trying to escape, his body felt like it was both on fire and submerged in ice at the same time. 

The wheezing from the PL600 behind him stopped. The chain of curses and grunts froze in time at Markus’ outrage.

“I’m not going to say it again. Apologize.  _ Now. _ ” A raw, and unfiltered voice seemed to creep its way out of Markus’ mouth. The voice that came from his throat did not sound like his- it was darker, hoarse, and a force to be trifled with.

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.” Markus stepped even close. No, he indeed was not joking.

“Fine fine!” The human held up his hands in surrender. “ _ Fucking sorry, okay? _ ” 

Something warm touched Markus’ shoulder and his head reactively snapped back to see. 

Two blue crystals glittered back at him, eyes lined with silver grabbed Markus’ heart and stopped his processors completely.

“T-Thank you.” The PL60’s dirty blonde hair framed his face with translucent blue. His voice synthesizer was damaged, and was static and patchy as he tried to speak.

The android didn’t move his hand as it rested on Markus’ shoulder.

“You sa-saved my life.” Two emerald eyes were lost in the seas of blue as the broken android spoke. “Th-tha-”

“Don’t thank me.” Markus’ voice was back to velvet smooth. All of the anger and emotion he had coursing through his veins seemed to dissipate at the fingertips of the PL600. “I’m sorry I didn’t help sooner.”

The beaten android shook slightly still, but his shoulders seemed to relax. “W-what’s your name?”

The answer rolled off his tongue. “Markus.”

“M-Markus…” The android sighed and released his hand from the RK200’s shoulder. Markus began to almost miss the contact. “I’m Simon.”

Thirium dripped from an opening on the android’s forehead. It followed behind a tear that escaped his eye. 

“Let’s go find you help, yeah?” Markus offered.

The blonde one merely shook his head and crossed his arms. 

“I’It’s al-lright.” Markus tried to protest. “Nothing too c-crazy broken. Where a-are you headed?” 

Markus had to fight with himself to find the words to respond. “I was going to pick up coffee for my d-” The emerald android sucked in a breath. 

Simon waited patiently for him to finish.

“-for my dad. I can get you cleaned up if you want.” The blonde android smiled slightly. “You’re welcome to join me if you would like, Simon.”

“I’d like that, Markus.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Day Two: Firsts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten Days of SiMarkus! Day two coming at ya, with an angsty android and his cute blonde partner! (Follow the tag #ten days of simarkus with sabrina > on Tumblr @sabrinaleethings !)

Ten Days of SiMarkus

_ Day Two: Firsts _

 

The transition into deviancy was easy for Markus in the beginning- like laughing or blinking his eyes, it was natural to him. Something the android couldn’t control, though nothing he’d fight against. 

As if seeing the world for the first time, Markus began to truly feel alive when he arrived at Jericho. He’d began experiencing excitement or joy when his plans for the android revolution began to unfold perfectly- like the CyberLife warehouse raid where him and the team of four were able to leave with enough thirium or biocomponents to last them months. Or when Simon and Josh got into small arguments, Markus couldn’t help but laugh at his two friends- Josh had argued that North could win in a fist fight against Markus, but Simon was too headstrong to believe anything contrary to Markus’ victory.

He’d begun to experience the agonizing pain and sadness from when new deviants arrived at Jericho too badly broken to be fixed. Though the android would rather feel anything but despair, he appreciated his ability to. He gradually became hyper-aware and deeply empathetic to those who’d never feel the rush and thrill of being free within their own lives. Markus was one of the lucky ones.

He’d begun to fully experience love as well- it had took the android some time after Carl’s passing to fully accept what his processors were telling all that time in the artist’s house. Carl loved Markus, and Markus loved Carl.

Android RK200 also began to feel love for one of his closest friends. The sandy haired and crystalline eyed  PL600 affected him in ways he’d fought so hard to understand.

It was only after a failed android rescue mission a few months ago, that Markus fully accepted and understood what his heart had been screaming at him all along.

Simon had taken a stray bullet for Markus after the police open fired on them after attempting to free the workers from Detroit’s very own Eden Club. 

The shock rang through Markus’ audio processors as he laid in bed, the memory too much to fully relive again. 

Simon had lived, he was even able to run away from the spray of bullets after- but it haunted the RK200 to this day- it was the reason why entering stasis became so hard for him these past few weeks.

The ghost of Simon’s blood on Markus’ hands as he carefully removed the bullet from the android’s shoulder taunted his senses. Even laying still, begging for his systems to power down for the night, Markus still felt the warmth on his hands and the acidity of thirium in his nose.

It was well past three in the morning now, and Markus couldn’t seem to turn himself off. He’d tried and failed numerous times to prompt the script that would ask him if he’d like to enter rest mode, but his brain was filled with so much static memory and whorling thoughts that he couldn’t. 

Deviancy for Markus in the beginning was easy- like choosing when he’d want to enter rest mode for the night, or when he’d want to go out to the streets of Detroit and explore with his friends.

Now, deviancy for Markus was like a sickness- he was tired all the time, unable to turn off the video playbacks of various memories in his mind. His body was sluggish from lack of sleep, yet his fingers felt electric and his senses were so alive to the world around him.

Simon had noticed recently- the other night he wouldn’t leave Markus’ side. Even after the android fought for seclusion and time spent alone, the PL600 refused to let him be. 

Simon no doubt loved Markus too- whenever the two androids were able to steal quiet moments alone, they’d talk about their pasts, share intimate embraces, and fully commit the other’s hands into memory.

It was Markus’ favorite thing to do admittedly- melting flesh and plastic structures into one, holding Simon’s hand was like being able to breath for the first time, or walking into deviancy all over again.

Memories of their time spent together replayed in the android’s mind, and like falling asleep- he was granted the ability to choose yes.

 

[>ENTER REST MODE?<]

[> Y / N <]

 

Markus released a sigh of relief, the thirium pump in his chest slowed to a steady rhythm. The sound molded perfectly to the soft steady raindrops dripping on the aluminum roof above.

 

The emerald and sky eyed android hungrily chose ‘Y’, and mercifully drifted into stasis for the remainder of night.

 

…

 

“Markus!?” Simon’s frantic voice echoed through Markus. He’d heard this android’s pleading screams so many times in the past, he couldn’t tell whether this was a memory, or present day.

“Markus! Wake up! It’s urgent!” 

Like the lightning reflexes of a flashlight being turned on, RK200 was fully awake and now staring into two vast oceans of blue.

“Simon? What is it?” Markus was out of bed in one fluid motion and now stood inches away from his blonde-haired companion. “What’s wrong?” RK200 couldn’t help but shift his attention slightly to the fluttering that began jostling his chest. 

Pl600’s face unnerved Markus.

Simon had a half-cracked lopsided smile, and his upturned eyes were vibrantly bright and set Markus’ nerves on fire. 

“Do you know what day it is?” The android was clearly trying to hide his excitement behind the guise of normalcy, but Markus saw right through it.

“My system says it’s November sixth, twenty-thirty nine.” Simon’s grin grew in response, his pale lips turned thin as his face lit up like the summer sun.

“Yes, my system says that too.” Markus shifted on his feet, confusion began to bud in his mind as he tried to understand what Simon was alluding to. The android must have seen the confusion in Markus’ face. “Do you know why today is so important, Markus?”

Jericho’s leader ran a hand over his head, the stubble from his short hair prickled on his palms as he fought through endless scenarios or possibilities. 

“Uhmm…” 

“Happy anniversary, Markus.” 

If android’s could pale like humans, Markus would have looked like a ghost. Standing as still as a statue and definitely colder than one, RK200 shook his head.

“No, Simon- our anniversary is-”

“Not that one!” Simon held his palms up to hush Markus, his cheeks flushed a mild warm blue. “It’s been one year ago today that you came to us in Jericho.” 

Simon placed his hands on Markus’ shoulders- the touch instantly melting away any ice or frozen hardware in the android.

“Happy one year with us!”

It was Markus’ turn to blush as he sheepishly lowered his eyes from Simon’s. “I totally forgot-”

“Yeah, yeah no worries!” Simon used a hand to tilt Markus’ chin up once more, his eyes fought for connection to Markus’. “If it’s okay with you, Markus…” Simon jerked his head towards the door and focused again on the RK200. “Josh, North and I got you a gift, and I honestly couldn’t wait for you to come out on your own so…”

“Oh Si, you didn’t have to do anything-”

“You’ve done more for Jericho in one year than I was able to do in three here, Markus. You saved us, and we wanted to show our gratitude.” Simon’s eyes never faltered, but Markus could sense the sadness behind his words- it was true unfortunately. Markus knew he’d been the spearhead into revolutionizing android rights, only he didn’t realize how long until recently that Simon and the others were waiting for salvation in darkness for many years before.

“I hope its a puppy- I think maybe I’d name him Simarkus or Jo-Jo….”

Simon smacked his companion’s shoulder playfully. “Are you serious!? It’s not a dog, but we can-”

Markus laughed, and it felt good. It felt right. “No, Simon. I’m being one hundred and thirty two percent sarcastic.” Markus laughed again, and Simon’s chuckle was soft under his own. “I’d never name a dog something so silly as Sima-”

“Okay okay, come on then.” The PL600 grabbed Markus by the hand and led him down the quiet corridors toward the main entry room at the base of the ship.

The only sounds in the entire place were the soft scuffs of the two android’s feet and their synchronized breathing.

The morning’s sunlight was beginning to penetrate through the small cracks and openings in the wall paneling, and golden streaks of light reflected off of the metallic interior and danced on various surfaces in the room.

Once they entered the main area, Simon stopped and squeezed Markus’ hand. 

“Alright, close your eyes.” Simon turned to stand in front of Markus. The edges of the mysterious surprise were visible from behind the PL600 as he tried to conceal it with his body.

“Simon, I-”

Simon squeezed Markus’ hand harder.

“Please.”

Markus stared for a second longer at Simon’s face, his eyes traced the sharp curve of the android’s jaw, the subtle curve of the android’s thin and smirking lips, and lastly his two crystal eyes.

“Because you said please…”

“Pft!” Simon released a small laugh and pulled his companion forward. 

Nerves and slight excitement coursed through Markus’ processors. He’d never been gifted anything before, not even from Carl. It wasn’t something he’d ever dreamed of being a possibility. He was an android, exactly a year ago- a piece of plastic with no rights, no free will, absolutely dead inside. Now, he was part of a family. Surrounded by people like him, and people who supported him as a leader, and friend.

As Simon pulled Markus closer to the surprise, Markus couldn’t help but notice he didn’t have an audience. No one else was in the room, save for Simon and himself. 

“Where’s Josh? Or North-” 

“They understand how weird it is at first, and how uncomfortable it might be for you to receive a gift or anything like this with an audience so…” Simon’s voice faded as he cleared his throat and tried to find the right words. “They just wanted to make sure you had enough privacy and can appreciate the gift by yourself first.” 

Markus quirked an eyebrow as they stopped moving. It was thoughtful and nice of his friends to take his own well being into consideration- but that just leads to the question: What’s the present then, if it has to be so private and confidential?

“Alright, you can look now.” 

Sucking in a breath to cool his racing processors, Markus opened his eyes.

His heart stopped.

His eyes refused to focus- as if his brain refused to analyze the massive object in front of him.

“What do you think? I’m not sure it’s entirely in tune- we had to frankenstein a million different pieces together to make a whole one, but I think with a little tuning and some TLC it could-” Simon was rambling now, but Markus found himself lost in the view.

The android stepped forward, his finger began tracing the outlines of wood, of keys, of the piano standing in front of him.

His finger gingerly pressed down a white marble key, and a beautiful ‘c’ note echoed through the ship. The sound so full, so perfect in every way.

“Simon… Simon this is…”

Images like a tidal wave began crashing through the android. He saw Carl, sitting beside him choosing what music he thought the android should learn to play. He saw himself at two o’clock in the morning while Carl was sleeping to play himself some music when he didn’t want to rest. All of the memories he’d once shown Simon, all flooded back to him.

“I remember you showing me how happy you’d been when you had Carl and music in your life… We figured this could brighten your day a little at least and-”

Markus didn’t let Simon finish as he pulled the android into a tight embrace. His arms grabbed and held tight to the blonde one in his arms as he buried his face into Simon’s neck.

He couldn’t stop the saline tears as they dripped from his eyes and onto Simon’s jacket. The first time Markus had ever felt alive before deviancy, was when Carl let him choose what music to play. The choice was his, always,  since the beginning of time with Carl. And now with Simon, the android thought his chest might explode with all of the emotion slamming through him.

Simon moved one hand in circles on Markus’ back. 

“You deserve happiness, Markus.” Simon’s voice was a whisper in Markus’ ear. “You deserve the world for what you’ve done for us.” At the android’s words, Markus calmed. His breathing slowed and his sensors were beginning to reset to normal. “I love you.”

Markus lifted his head from Simon’s shoulder and moved his hands to cup Simon’s cheeks. Blue oceans against emerald and sky stared at each other. Markus leaned close, his lips brushed Simon’s for barely a second before he whispered a small “I love you too, Simon.” 

Two android hearts beat as one as Markus kissed Simon again, their hands interlocked between them.

A short eternity later, Markus leaned away from Simon. He lowered his eyes and stared at the blonde android’s chest. “I want to play you a song.” 

“Are you sure?” Simon tightened his hands around Markus’.

RK200’s voice was soft as he spoke. “Absolutely. Carl was the only person to ever hear me play. He loved me, and gave me the gift of music. Now,” Markus backed up slowly, pulling Simon with him toward the ivory keys. “I want you to be the first person I share this gift with.” 

The two androids’ shoulders pressed tight against each other as both sat down on the old piano bench. Markus reached over to Simon and held his hand for just a second before returning his hands to the keys. 

Simon smiled at the sight. “I’d be honored to listen, Markus.”

 

  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Day Three: Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [A/N: This is an au wherein Markus is a human living on the streets of Detroit after his father died and left him with more debt than his paintings could pay for. Simon is a deviant PL600 domestic home assistant who just wishes to be free. TRIGGER WARNINGS: blood, allusions to violence, and character death.]

The wet and heavy snow that dripped from the greying sky above coated Markus and froze him to the core. Crystalline flakes hung precariously on his eyelashes as he pulled his coat tighter around him. His dirty hands shook as the freezing wind seemed to pass right through him.

This was his first winter season on the streets, and it made his heart long for the time when he could wrap himself in his blankets at home, and share a mug of cocoa with his recently departed father. 

The human’s boots barely made indents on the covered sidewalk, the wind was unforgiving and blew away any trace of him. He sort of wished it would blow him away too.

It was near sundown, so the man knew he had to seek shelter soon- his temporary home the last few months had since been burned down by some overzealous anti-android protesters.

Markus pulled his hood over his shaven head, praying that the wind and cold would wait until he was safe inside some abandoned building somewhere. 

The last place he stayed was an old CyberLife android store, the building abandoned and the goods inside relocated somewhere better for business.

Markus didn’t have an opinion on the whole android versus human debate- Carl had always taught him, that should these beings gain a true consciousness and wish for freedom or in essence, ‘wake up,’ it was their God-given right to do so, plastic casings and all.

Who were they, humans, to decide what was alive and what was obsolete?

The human rubbed his frozen fingers together and the breath that left his nose danced opaque shapes through the darkening world.

“I miss you, dad.” His emerald eyes scanned the buildings as he passed. Some still had lights on, some seemingly occupied, he didn’t dare risk finding out. “You should see me now…”

Less than a year ago, the people of Detroit held a candlelit vigil for beloved artist and father, Carl Manfred. HIs passing was of no surprise to the public, his health had been deteriorating for years until his heart finally tired and stopped while he was sleeping. 

Markus being the artist’s only living son, was given full rights to his father’s estate and community affairs, including but not limited to, all of his hidden financial debts that he kept secret. All of the paintings in the world couldn’t have repaid the money he owed for both his hospital bills and loans taken, so Markus’ only option was to sell his father’s estate and everything he owned.

Markus’ eyes glittered in the twilight- the neon lights he passed made his eyes shine with unshed tears.

The human was officially debt free- but also lost without a home.

He’d been able to survive during the summer and fall, employers were hiring anyone they could find off of the streets when hiring available android laborers became sparse. As soon as production rates at CyberLife increased, and the cost of androids went down, more and more humans were laid off. Markus being one of the unlucky few.

The human laughed to himself quietly, not like anyone would hear- the particular street he shuffled down was completely empty. But nonetheless, Markus knew android’s weren’t to blame for the unfortunate circumstances humans found themselves in- it financially made sense to business owners. Why pay more for a human when an android could be perfect in every way and still get the job done in the most time efficient way possible? After all, they didn’t need bathroom breaks or food or any sort of accommodation to do their jobs absolutely perfectly.

Markus rounded another corner as the sun began to eclipse behind a nameless skyscraper- with the sun slowly dying Markus began to lose feeling in his toes. 

Twenty degrees fahrenheit outside with a windchill of close to zero degrees, the human began to panic.

The streetlamps that lined the empty road gradually brightened as the sky dimmed. It wasn’t much, but the illumination allowed Markus to see into the decrepit buildings as he continued his way.

Markus’ ears were numb, and his flushed cheeks began to sting as the wind sliced through his hood. 

Maybe it was the hypothermia talking, but as he neared the final building on the lane, Markus knew it was either now or never. He’d rather take his chances being shot by a random hostile inhabitant than freezing to death like a lost animal on a forgotten street of downtown Detroit.

“Please please please…” Markus’ voice was lost to the howling wind as he neared the front door.

There was something about this place that screamed ‘hope’ to him. Every window was boarded closed, and the fake wood siding was peeling away with every new gust of wind. A ‘closed for renovations’ sign hung precariously next to the iron knocker. 

He raised a knuckle to the wooden door and tapped. If there indeed was someone living inside, surely they’d open the door or yell at him to go away. Better to be yelled at than being shot or arrested for home invasion.

His tapping offered no response. No yelling, no shotgun sounds. Absolute silence.

The whipping wind seemed to usher him inside, and so without a second glance back, Markus turned the doorknob, and released the breath he’d been holding when the knob turned without resistance.

It was like walking into an abyss at first, as Markus closed the door behind him, the darkness inside seemed to swallow him whole.

“Hello? Anybody in here?” His voice was hoarse and static from the cold outside, but his words seemed to bounce off the empty walls and echo back to him. 

No one responded.

It was much warmer inside, there was no wind to peel away his skin layer by layer, and his clothes were given the chance to breath seeing as there was no more snow to suffocate them with.

As his human eyes adjusted, the darkness seemed to disappear like mist. The streetlamps outside deemed useful as the white lights bled through the cracks in the windows or reflected off of nameless objects in the room.

Markus shed his winter coat on a nearby chair, and removed his boots and socks next. As a child, he loved to watch survivor shows with his dad Friday nights- some information deemed useful. Having wet clothes while temperatures were below comfortable was a sure fire way to get yourself sick- or worse.

His body was still shivering as he padded through the rest of the main floor of the house- his bare footprints left wet trails on the wooden floor. Markus wrapped his arms around himself as part of him hoped he’d find a spare blanket or forgotten clothes lying around so he could dry off. 

The main entrance area was void of anything useful, as was the empty kitchen and long forgotten living room.

Markus clenched his jaw as another wave of chill electrocuted his body- he passed through a hallway and into what seemed to be a dining room when a dim, pulsing red light caught his attention.

There was a door across the room- the slight space between the wooden panel and the floor was just enough to let the red sneak through.

The responsible part of the human debated grabbing his clothes and running away as fast as he could- but the other part of him couldn’t be bothered to worry. It wasn’t as if he’d have been missed anyway.

Despite the cold, Markus’ hands were clammy as nerves and anticipation took control. 

The human lightly tapped his knuckles against the door, the hollow sound rang in his ears.

Markus placed an ear to the door, the wood cold against his cheek. His stomach turned leaden when the faint sounds of ragged breathing gripped his heart and froze him in place.

“M-my name is Markus-” He began to turn the handle and crack the door open. “Is there anyone here?”

As the door slowly swung open, Markus’ senses were hit with a wall acid and iron. It was a new scent to him- almost like blood, but almost like a fried electrical outlet.

The red pulsing light began to shine brighter as he stepped into the room- the toilet to the right was covered in cerulean blue, and the bathtub in front of him…

“Please, I don’t mean anyone harm.” The voice that poured from the dirty bathtub was low and soft. “I just wish to left in peace.” 

Markus stepped forward and clenched his fists tight enough to draw blood on his palms. 

There was an android in the cracked and grimy tub- his eyes were closed as his head rested against the wall. 

The once blonde hair was tinted a darker shade of blue, as trails of tears and thirium traced streams down his pallid cheeks.

There were handprints leading up and into the space that was now occupied by a broken android body.

The android’s shirt read “PL600” though Markus had a difficult time reading the letters through the mixture of dirt and thirium.

Bile rose in the human’s throat as he fought the waves of emotion that festered in him. Fear swelled in him, both for the wellbeing of the android, and fear of what this android may have done. Pity, for the human assimilation that was currently bleeding out infront of him. Anger fought against any chill he felt as he imagined who could have done this to another person- granted it was an android, but still someone who was created to serve and protect humans. They did the dirty work no lazy human would want to touch- this android couldn’t have deserved this kind of treatment.

Two emerald eyes traced the outline of the android’s bruised chin, down his swollen neck, and to the open wound in his chest that seemed to cry tears of blue.

“I’m not gonna hurt you,” Markus knelt down on one knee so he was eye level with the android. “What happened?”

The blonde PL600 chuckled and a half smile cracked across his stained lips. He opened his eyes a sliver, and two crystal blue skies held Markus suspended in time. 

“You have already hurt me. I am not afraid of you anymore,” the android’s voice was haunting, there was a hint of static to the edges of his voice, and yet his low tenor seemed to fill the room. “Anything more would be a mercy.”

Markus was speechless, the words he tried to form were caught in his throat as the android’s works sank in. 

Humans had done this to him. 

“What’s your name?” Markus tried to hide the fear and desperate shaking in his voice. He wanted to help, even if this android didn’t know it.

“Let me die with at least a little dignity. I no longer serve you,” another tear trickled from his ocean eyes, and thirium dripped from his lips. Markus’ chest ached. “I’m free.”

“Please-” The human’s voice cracked, and his body began to shake all over again. This time, it wasn’t the cold that gripped his nervous system, it was sadness and pain. “Let me try and help you.” 

Lush grass met a vast sky as their eyes collided. Two separate worlds were colliding into one as an android fought to be freed, and the human fought to be found.

“Why would you help me? I am nothing but an object to be used and disposed of at your nearest convenience.” The hole in the android’s chest hadn’t stopped bleeding, and Markus dared pry his gaze from the android’s face until his eyes settled on the wound. “Humans do terrible things, Markus.” The kneeling man froze, his name on the lips of this stranger seemed to keep him trapped. “You know that as well as I do. Humans abuse us, they murder their own land, and even murder each other for the simplest superficial reasons-” A hot and heavy tear slid down his frozen cheek, and the human was lost in such a trance he couldn't be bothered to wipe it away. All the things the android was saying, was true. It was so painfully true, Markus didn’t have a single good reason to defy it. “So tell me Markus, why are you here?”

“I-” Markus sighed. He couldn’t apologize on behalf of the entire human race, but he sure as hell could speak for himself. “I think you and I are alot alike. Maybe not physically-” Markus felt the android’s angry eyes burn holes in him. His ice blue eyes lit his face on fire. “-but I think we both can agree that humans are shit creatures.” The android sighed, Markus couldn’t decipher it from agitation or understanding, so he continued anyway. 

“I am very lost right now. Less than a year ago I lost my father- I lost my whole world.” Markus didn’t know where he was going, but the raw and painful emotion just seemed to pour from his lips and he couldn't stop now, no matter how hard he tried. “Before that, I lost my brother. He had gotten mixed up with the wrong group of humans, and was shot not two blocks from our house.” Markus had never admitted it out loud, not even talked to Carl about it- “I blamed the android medic for months, because he was unable to resuscitate him. Then, my father died. He’d refused a domestic android because he believed that androids were more than just machines, and he died because no one was able to take care of him. I blame myself every damn day that he’s gone.” The blonde android had closed his eyes to listen, the pulsing crimson LED had faded into a yellow pulsing light at some point- Markus didn’t notice until now. He’d lifted his eyes and was staring at the android’s face as he continued. 

“I don’t believe either race, neither human nor android are entirely good or entirely evil. I’ve seen androids deviate and murder their own, just as I’ve seen humans to the same. I lost my entire family due to the choices that certain humans made-” The human instinctively ran a hand through his short hair, and released a sigh. Somehow the cage that his heart had been trapped in was finally unlocked, and it finally felt good to breath again. “-I refuse to blame any group of people as a whole, based upon what a select few do.” 

The android opened his eyes once more and looked at Markus. The anger behind his plastic features had softened, and his lips traced a soft straight line. 

Markus felt weightless, like his body was suspended in the clouds and he was freed from the anger and sadness he’d been festering the past few months.

“I just ask that you do the same.” Markus stood, and hid his hands in his pockets. “I can see you as you, will you try and see me as Markus?” 

The prone android in the bathtub stared up at Markus with childish eyes, they were bright and big, lost in wonder and awe.

“My name is Simon.”

Markus hid a laugh- the anxiety he had felt was being deflated with every breath that he took. 

“Hello, Simon.” Markus flashed a shy smile and looked down to his purpling toes. He’d just started to gain feeling in his extremities again, and it pulled him back to the present.

“Now, I’m no robot expert, but how about I try and help you out now?”

Markus looked again at Simon, and his smile fell. 

The once orange and pulsing LED was now dimming, and barely protruding the darkness that surrounded the android’s body.

Simon’s lips barely moved as he spoke, “I see you, Markus. Thank-you for everything.” 

Markus’ blood froze, the thundering in his chest did nothing to help the rest of his freezing body.

“Simon? What’re you-”

Before he could finish, the remaining light from Simon’s LED turned cold and disappeared into the room like a snuffed candle. 

A light smile was still frozen on Simon’s lips as the oceans in his eyes turned grey. 

Markus couldn’t breathe. He fell back down to his knees and traced a finger over the android’s forehead, pushing the stray blonde and blue hair aside.

“I see you, too.” 

Markus would never be able to tell him, but even though the human couldn’t save the android’s life, Simon sure as hell saved the human’s. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank- you for reading up until now!! Thank you everyone commenting and leaving kudos, it means the absolute world to me.  
> IF you'd like to see any of these one-shots continued, please let me know! I know "Day One: Coffee" probably will be continued, so let me know of any others!  
> Follow the tag #TenDaysOfSiMarkusWithSabrina on Tumblr for more!

**Author's Note:**

> *IF* you want to see any of these as full fics, let me know!!  
> Also, I post more frequently (and include cute pictures) over on my tumblr, so I HELLA recommend you pop over if you want. (Find me @sabrinaleethings)


End file.
